My debt
by LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: Melvin calls in Alan’s debt of payment for saving him and denny form jail on the ranch after Thanksgiving dinner.This will be a slash, don't read if you don't like. Kinda like a missing scene. All mistakes are mine own. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

This is a first try at some Boston Legal. I love that show, and will miss it.

I started writing this a lone time ago, but never got to finish it with everything in my life. The holidays are way to busy to be enjoyed, but now that they are over please enjoy a relaxing story. JK.

**After the final Thanksgiving dinner:**

"Well that was a hoot."

Alan rolled his eyes at the man as they walked out of the house. Melvin was a step behind him. The stone beneath their feet was almost silent in the night air.

"Wasn't it Alan?"

"Yes, yes it was."

Melvin stepped next to him, his arm brushing along Alan's arm. It took all of Alan's remaining strength to not twitch away. He was in a good mood and didn't want anything to spoil it.

"It got me thinking."

"Doesn't something always get you talking?"

"That wasn't moving as much. But I guess you knew that. "

Alan turned staring at the man unsure of what he was getting at. Melvin's hand grip Alan's elbow keeping him close.

"What are you talking about Palmer?"

"We'll talk later."

He released Alan's elbow and continued down the path. Alan paused for a moment before Denny's call brought him back. Palmer unsettled him; he felt exposes around the man.

**Cocktails on the balcony:**

Alan took both of the liquor glasses into his office, he would wash them later. Denny was still finishing his cigar.

"Alan?"

"Today was great, wasn't it?"

Alan smiled; it was indeed the best thanksgiving his had had. He walked out to the patio, leaning against the door as Denny struggled to stand up.

"I think it was, but right now its time to go home."

"So, no sleepover tonight?"

Denny grinned at his friend, his breath was ragged but he continued on.

"Are you fit to drive Denny?"

Denny turned a little hurt by the accusation but it wasn't spoken and quickly replace by a smile.

"Already got it covered. Took a cab to here, you drove to Shirley's remember? I'll just take a cab back."

Alan nodded, his own smile came back, it seemed like nothing could keep a smile off of his lips for long. They hugged and Denny disappeared down the hall to the elevator.

Something kept Alan in his office for a few minutes. His illusions of the perfect dinner replayed in his mind, they started to mix with his newer memories of the day. It was pleasant but he still couldn't move.

"This is ridiculous."

He shook his head, before gathering his things and leaving the office. He started the car and turned from the garage.

It took him twenty minutes to drive home. He parked, locked the car and walked up the steps. His mind was distracted until that accented voice called.

"Alan made it home. I see, definitely took you long enough you old hoot."

"What are you doing here?"

Alan sidestepped past the man, blocking his door from the other man's entry. His keys fumbled in his hand.

"We were going to talk remember… Oh I see what you doing. You're playing me just like your court cases. I see how this'll be done. Say you have any scotch?"

"No I don't have any for you."

Alan stepped back against his door, Melvin had some how moved closer without moving.

"And I'm not playing you. What could we possible have to talk about?"

There was a glint in his eyes that honestly scared Alan when they locked eye contact.

"Well let's just go inside and discuss that."

"No, Melvin. Leave right now."

Palmer Smirked as he stepped closer again.

"Don't want to."

Palmer gripped Alan's elbows negatively re-enforcing the pleasant tone.

"Let go, Palmer."

He release one arm but tightened the other. Alan winced, as Melvin used his free hand to grab the keys from Alan. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed both of them inside before Alan found his voice. Alan jerked from Palmer's hand, he was ferocious.

"What are YOU doing?"

"Alan, you old hoot. Just calm down…"

"Why Melvin, because you don't want me to make a scene from you breaking into my home?"

Melvin stepped closer, trapping Alan against the wall of the entry hall.

"All I wanted to do was talk."

Alan sighed trying to handle his fear.

"Talk about what?"

"About you debt-"

"DEBT? What debt? I don't have a-"

"You have a debt to me."

Alan fell quiet, his mind trying to figure out the situation.

"Alan, I didn't get you out of that court room for free."

Melvin sneered down at the shorter man.

"What are you saying? That I have to repay you for taking our case when I didn't even want you to?"

"From saving your ass and judging by today your jobs then yes you are in debt to me. Greatly indebted, do you think you would last long in prison?"

"What do you want? Am I suppose to pay you money, like any another attorney?"

"No, no I have money, but you can repay me another way."

Palmer sneered as he back away from Alan. He walked further into the family room, leaving Alan to follow him.

Please be nice in reviews, words can hurt. Thank you for reading. Its still being worked on, but I finally got it started.

Be kind, it's a cruel world out there and you're all beautiful people.

Danielgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I finally decided to make next chapter. It was really tough because I got writer's block right after I finished the first chapter. And this one is short. All mistakes are mine own.

This will be a slash and I'm going to increase the rating so I don't get in trouble. Thanks for read…

It took Alan a moment to step into the room after Palmer. The pain in his stomach had him worried. Something wasn't right about the situation. He reached into his pocket, his fingers tracing the bottoms on his phone.

"Alan?"

Palmer called innocently.

Alan left the phone alone had walked into his family room. The room was a good size that fit his neat furniture and bookcases without feeling stuffy. At least that had been what he thought of the room before now. Palmer was standing by the bookcases, pouring some the liquor that Alan had tucked away for after work.

"I have a proposal."

"I don't want to hear it. I want you OUT of my family room, MY house, and my life!"

He stormed closer, his anger take control over his mind for a moment. His body wanted to push and shove this man out of his home before anything went further than it already had.

Palmer just stared at Alan. He smiled.

"No."

Alan was shocked. He was almost screaming at this man and he refused to leave?

"Listen…Alan."

The tone was low, aggressive and harsh. Palmer's blue eyes were darkened and piercing at Alan's. He took two steps forward, Alan retreated two steps away.

"I saved you from Jail. I saved your job just the same, and your relationships from today. I saved those too, who would come see you in a Utah jail? Honestly?"

Alan throat constricted. That couldn't be true, everything would have been fine. Right?

"You didn't save anything-"

"Don't lie to me Alan. I saved everything!"

Something switched in Alan.

"Fine you saved both our careers. Thank you, now leave."

"Not Denny's."

Palmer glided over to Alan, handing him a glass half full of scotch.

"This obviously we are talking about a different trail here, because we were both on trail that day…"

"Denny already repaid his debt to me."

Alan watched the invader sit onto his over stuffed sofa. His protective streak of Denny flared.

"What did you do?"

He growled back. That smirk came back across Palmer's lips as he took a large sip of his drink.

"Now that is the Alan I wanted to see."

"Enough! Palmer, I'm tried of your games. What the hell do you want?"

They sat there in a silence for a few minutes. Neither of them moved until…

"You."

He spoke in a whisper. Quiet to anyone outside of the small space between them. His stomach dropped.

"What?"

"Comm' on Alan, this is simple. Your debt will be paid in full if I get _you_."

He accented the last word with his finger pointing straight to the other lawyer. His eyes stared into to Palmer's look for a deception but there was none. He looked to his glass, still the same amount his had been handed. How much had he had to drink today? Not much but certain more than normal. He would admit that but to be hearing things this outrageous in his state was unlikely. He swallowed the liquid. The taste burned his throat as it traveled down but he welcomed it. He looked back to the man on his sofa. He was still there. Still smile that grin. Alan swore to God himself that he would welcome any chance to wipe this grin away with any weapon he could get to first. It took him a moment to realize something was right, he looked down to his drink again. Since when was scotch mixed with salt on the rim. His finger brushed the few flake away but his hand was functioning right. He would aim for the rim but he could never touch it.

"What did you do?"

The other man stood. He grabbed the glass that was about to slip from Alan's fingers.

"Now, now. This is gonna be fun. Buddy. You just relax and stay with me for a little bit here."

Alan watched the room slowly start to spin.

"Alan, listen. I'm gonna make tonight good for you. So very good."

With a firm back against his back he gently lead Alan down the hall. His other hand gripped too tightly onto Alan's wrist when he started to sway into the wall.

"Mervin…."

He slurred a bit.

"Sto-"

"Shuussh… you don't want to go saying anything you might regret."

Palmer opened the door to the master bedroom. Alan felt like his was two people: one who know very well what was going on and wanted to reach for cell phone and the other was a drunken fool who could move his limbs without assistance. Palmer didn't turn on the lights. Something was Alan was grateful, he didn't want to be seeing the event happening around him replay in his mind like past pleasant memories of the evening. All that he started to hope for was to black out from all his drinking. If only wishes were reality.


End file.
